The Boy Who Lived's Second Prophecy
by spread-the-sunshine
Summary: Harry decide's he needs to tell somebody about the prophecy, he chooses Hermione, who has a few surprises for him. PLEASE READ!!!!


The Boy Who Lived's Second Prophecy  
  
Disclaimer:No, I don't own any of the charachtor's or setting's in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Summery:Harry decide's he needs to tell somebody about what the phrophecy was, and chooses Hermione. Please read, it's better than it sounds........  
Part one: The telephone call  
  
At number four, Privet Drive, there was a teenage boy pacing in his bedroom. He was not your average teenage boy, but he had no choice in the matter. For one, he was a wizard. For two, he was a wizard living with the burden that he was either to kill a villinous dark lord that everyone in the wizarding world feared, or die at his would be victim's hands.  
Harry Potter Desperately needed to tell someone what he had learned at the end of his fifth year at Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry. Without a doubt he would sooner or later tell Ron or Hermione, his two very best friend. In fact, he needed to tell one of them right soon. Now. Who though? Ron probably wouldn't be able to handle this............ Hermione was much more mature........she would understand better. Yes, he would tell Hermione.  
How would Harry contact his friend though? An owl was too impersonal.......floo powder? No, he didn't have any............wait! Hermione was muggle-born! She had a telephone! Harry could call her! Hermione's number was somewhere in the bottom of Harry's school trunk........yes, Hary would use the telephone to tell his best femals friend his fate. Or the two choices of his fate, rather.  
"I need to phone a friend of mine," said Hary to his Uncle Vernon, clutching the slip of parchment containing Hermione's phone number.  
  
"From that school of yours?" snarled Vernon. "I don't think so!"  
Harry smirked. "Well, Uncle, I guess I'll have to contact my friend Alastor Moody, you've met him, he had a rather special.....eye, you've seen?"  
Vernon looked as though he were seeing Moody's "mad eye" all over again. "Fine, use the ruddy phone....."  
Harry smiled to himself, he thought his plan would work quite well. He went into the parlor to find, to his pleasure, it was vacant.  
Picking up the recievor, Harry glanced nervously at the paper in his hands. Why was he nervous? It was just Hermione he was telling, she was trustworthy, wasn't she?  
Harry shook the thought out of his head as he dialed his friend's number. It rang once.......twice.........three times........."Hello?" asked a mand of what Harry guessed was about thirty eight.  
"Um.......hi, is Hermione available for a chat?" asked Harry.  
"Sure," replied the man Harry assumed was Hermione's father. "May I as who's calling?"  
"This is Harry Potter, a good friend from, er, school." Harry was not sure how Hermione's parents felt about her being a witch, seeing as they were muggles.  
Obviously, they felt quite happy about it. "Oh, Hermione is always talking about you!" said Mr. Granger excitedly. "Please hold of for just a minute."  
"Sure," said Harry, his mouth a bit dry.  
A moment later, a voice came back on the line."Hello? Harry? Are you all right? Do you need me to call the order? I'd be happy to-"  
"Stuff it, will you Hermione?" ordered Harry, rather than asking. He was beginning to think he shouldn't have bothered with calling. "I'm okay, there is just something I really have to tell somebody, preferably you."  
"Oh okay," said Hermione, her voice carrying a tone of relief.  
  
"Over the next half an hour, Harry explained everything Dumbledore had told him, from the phrophecy tieing Voldemort and Harry to why Dumbledore had delayed in telling Harry fro so long.  
When finished telling his story, Harry heard nothing but silence on Hermione's end of the line.  
"Are you there?" asked Harry after a long minute of nothing being said.  
"Yes........" trailed Hermione. "I......it's just...........why didn't you tell Ron and I right away, Harry?"  
"I was in shock," admitted Harry with a sigh. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I wasn't sure how."  
"Does Ron know?"  
"No, and I kind of want to keel it that way for a spell," said Harry. "You've got to promise not to tell him, or anyone, for that matter."  
"Okay, Harry. Whatever you need," said Hermione, sounding a bit choked up.  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry, concerned that his friend was upset.  
"It's not me Harry, it's you," answered Hermione after choking out a sob.  
"What did I do?" asked Harry, surprised.  
"It's not what you did, it's what you've gone through and are going through," said Hermione. "It's just not fair, you've lost your parents AND Sirius, sorry to mention him, you've gone through more challenges that most grown wizards, you must either kill or be killed by V- Voldemort, and in order to be safe, you have to live with that horrible family. I know you must, that it's for your own safety, but it's just not right Harry!"  
Harry was taken aback by Hermione's pity for him. He ws used to people feeling sorry for him, but this was different. Knowing Hermione cared and had so much sympathy for him made Harry feel a sense of comfort.  
"Hermione, don't worry about me," said Harry in a faint voice. "I've got you and Ron, the Weasley's, the order, even Neville and Luna, people who care about me. Believe me, you don't know how much you all help."  
"I'll see you very soon, Harry Potter, you can count on it," whispered Hermione.  
"Don't be silly, said Harry. "You know I can't leave for at least a month-" but before he could finish, Hermione hung up the phone.  
Walking back to his room Harry ran into Dudley, who had clearly gone of his diet since the night he and Harry were attacked by Dementor's. Dudley wouldn't look at Harry.  
'Just as well,' thought Harry as Dudley hurried out of his way.  
The moment HArry entered his room, he was eager to sleep so tommarow would come sooner. Tommarow, Harry might find out why Hermione thought she was going to see him soon. For once, sleep came easily to the young wizard, and for once, he has a dreamless sleep, much to his delight.  
  
Author's note: So, do you like? I decided I didn't want to wait a few years for the next book after reading the fifth one, so I'm writing my own! PLEASE review! (BTW,I SO want Hermione and Harry together, you can bet I'll try to squeeze that in!) 


End file.
